PETZ BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español. Approximate height 1.73 .... Date of birth (attributed in his new life) .1974 ... May 3. Nemesis place. Green hair and eyes. Japanese nationality. Petz or Petzite, is the oldest of the four [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ayakashi Ayakashi] sisters. (Her last name will become Malinde and then Lassart) She is the daughter of Count Ópalo de Ayakashi and Countess Idina Kurozuki. Her younger sisters are Karaberasu, Bertierite and Cooan. [https://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2018/08/gwne.html Historia en GWNE Némesis]' (Story)' When she grows up her parents send her along with the other sisters to the court of then King Coraíon, the father of prince (Diamante) Diamond '''and prince (Zafiro) Sapphire. There, she falls in love with Sapphire with whom she comes to share some moments without their relationship becoming explicit. Then, like the others, she is being corrupted by dark energy until she becomes evil. Together with her sisters and her direct superior Rubeus, Marquis de Crimson-Rubi, she travels to Earth's past to eliminate point crystals, the future places where the power that Crystal Tokyo defends against Black Moon attacks will settle. In the past she also wants to eliminate '''Small Lady (Chibiusa who fled there to ask for help from Sailor Moon. [http://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Clan_Black_Moon#Berjerite Historia en Sailor Moon R](Story) Same as in the classic anime series of the nineties, does not die and in the end is purified by Sailor Moon. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwa.html Historia en GWA Alfa] After two years living as a normal woman with her sisters in Tokyo and running a beauty shop, her little sisters Bertie and Cooan decide to study teaching. They do the first two distance courses and for the third they get a scholarship. Here begins the first volume of my stories. When the youngest go to the US, Petz and Karaberasu must go to their aid. To be able to face the demons that threaten them, Sailor Moon in her eternal phase will make the seeds sprout Stellar sisters making them justices. This is a lower level than Sailor and they have some differences. See [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/LAS_JUSTICIERAS Justicieras] where it is explained. They need a pendant with a stone that allows them to transform. In turn, weapons may appear, in the case of Petz a javelin. Their destiny is not to be justices, since they can leave it or cede that power to any woman of pure heart who accepts it freely. Nor do they have levels like the Sailor that pass to Super or Eternal phase. As for Petz she will recover her former powers but oriented towards good, and will call herself the Dama del Rayo. (Ray Lady) After the victory against the evil forces she will be reunited with the love of her life, Sapphire, who could be resurrected to fight evil, and next to him, she will return to Japan. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] Shortly after settling with her boyfriend Sapphire, the appearance of a strange boy will disturb them by warning them of a terrible danger that looms over Earth. That resolves happily and she marries Sapphire. The couple will travel from Honeymoon to South America, particularly to Chile, where they will live an adventure with a supernatural character that is told in one of the attached stories. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2015/06/gwhc30-historia-por-publicar.html GWHC30] It corresponds to the story of their honeymoon. Upon their return they definitely settle in Tokyo. Upon returning from his boyfriend trip Petz makes Otafukuya one of the most famous stores in Tokyo. He gets to hire a girl named Mimette who entered the shop completely helpless and lost who turns out to be a former member of Witches Five, former enemies of Sailor Moon and the other warriors. But the girl wants to change and amend her life and both Sapphire and Petz will help her. Later, Petz will have two children, Coraíon very responsible and studious and Granate ([https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/GRANATE_BIO_ENGLISH Garnet]). The latter being naughty. Both kids with a very good heart. the boys will grow up and garnet will join the UNISON, traveling to space aboard the SSP-1 ship in the company of their cousins Mazoui, Leval y Amatista(Amethyst) . Historia en GWG Gamma Shortly after starting Petz is devastated to learn of the death of his son Garnet. It is his own nephews Mazoui and Leval who bring him the news, among their tears, Petz blames them by hitting them in the chest and reproaching them for not protecting him. Sapphire tries to defend his nephews by claiming that the fight was in space, in their fighters, and that these could not do anything. Although Petz then slapped him by recriminating him for encouraging Garnet to enlist and become a pilot. Seeing the tears and pain of her husband she collapses and hugs him asking for forgiveness. At least she can go to say goodbye to her son to Heaven. After this, time will pass until little by little, she overcomes Garnet´s loss. Queen Neherenia herself appears before her and gives her a gold record with some songs that she and Garnet recorded when they fell in love. Finally, after returning the SSP-1 Petz will go to that ship and travel the city that is in it, thinking about the places where Garnet was. Historia en GWD Delta She barely appears, although she will meet Sandy Ann Wallance, the woman his son Coraíon has fallen in love with. At first, knowing her origins she will not want that girl to be part of her family, until after a difficult conversation with her sister Karaberasu, who gives her the example of her own son Mazoui, she decides to give that young woman a chance and to check that really loves her son and she is a good person. After that, she will open her arms and behave as if she were the mother that Sandy lost as a child. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. She does not appear, nor is named Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. She does not appear, nor is named Historia en GWT Trascendencia. Together with Esmeralda, (Émeraude) she will help her daughter-in-law get the wedding dress Sandy's mother wore. Years later she will encourage her daughter-in-law who has trouble getting pregnant. Sandy promises that if she has a son, she will be called Garnet. At last that long-awaited desire comes true, and Petz's daughter-in-law fulfills her promise. Some time later, Petz gives Sandy her pendant of justice. Sandy emphasizes that she is ironic, being the daughter of a devil who came to Earth to fight with the Justicieras , that her daughter is now one of them. Over the years her grandson Garnet Lassart Wallance will go on the transcendental mission. Finally she herself and those of her generation will transcend Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon. Being the oldest since childhood, she was educated to watch over her sisters and be the most responsible. Petz took her role very seriously. However, the influence of negative energy caused her to lose that way of being. She recovered her true slef personality when purified. She can have bad temper starts because she have a lot of temper. Although she knows how to be loving and understanding like a mother When her son Garnet dies, she was devastated when she learned the news but to see him in Heaven and be able to say goodbye to him, her moral will improve. Later she will be like a mother to Sandy, who will be the wife of her eldest son Coraíon. She is very friendly with Makoto Kino and as she likes to cook. When possible they both stay to do it together and even exchange recipes. Like her other sisters, in a past reincarnation she was a warrior. Lady Ludiel, lady of spring, guardian of the eastern region of the Earth. western region of the Earth. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go to Start' Volver a''' [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales '''personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'